


Девочка

by Furimmer



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: стала взрослой





	Девочка

Если долго смотреть на принцессу, то можно увидеть, как она становится королевой и выходит замуж, — усмехаясь, думает про себя Унохана.

Она и правда принцесса. Орихиме. Даже имя её говорит об этом. Унохана вглядывается в такие знакомые черты уже взрослой женщины, но видит ту семнадцатилетнюю девочку, которая буквально вчера появилась в Сейретее.

Унохана видит перед собой упрямую, смелую девочку, которая снова и снова поднималась с колен, потому что нужна своим друзьям. Видит девочку, которая упорно постигала под её руководством азы врачевания — лишь бы только быть полезной.

Унохана смотрит на Орихиме и видит растерянную девушку, несмело отвечавшую на её поцелуй. Ретсу помнит растерянность в серых глазах и удивлённых вздох. Помнит, как осторожно касалась Иноуэ нежными пальчиками, словно сломать боялась. Это её-то? Как же смешила эта детская наивность. _Девочка моя, уж точно не тебе мне боль причинить._ Но в итоге сама на солнечную эту девочку дышать боялась.

Унохана помнит бессонные ночи за разговорами до самого утра. Помнит, как засыпала, девочку эту к себе прижав и по волосам гладя. Солнечные лучи путались в нежном золоте её локонов, И Ретсу верила, что вот оно, почти счастье.

Унохана помнит всё. Каждое мгновение от первой встречи до сегодняшнего дня. Для Орихиме прошли долгие годы, для неё — считанные секунды её вечности. Иноуэ повзрослела и прошла войну, от детской наивности не осталось следа. Как и от детской влюблённости в своего наставника.

Не осталось ничего от того, что семнадцатилетней девочке казалось вечным. Но Унохане слишком много лет, чтобы верить в такие глупости. Поэтому она ласково улыбается и поправляет белое учикаке Орихиме. Своим прикосновением она прощает и благословляет тех, чьи души теперь неразрывно связаны.

_Будь счастлива, моя принцесса._

_Не тебе причинить мне боль, моя девочка._

Девочка стала взрослой, оставив за собой соленые капли на щеках самой сильной женщины Сейретея.

_Не тебе._


End file.
